


Россыпь: Дозоры

by desterra



Series: Ты - мне, я - тебе [1]
Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch (Movies), Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Gen, Love, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: Когда-то давно я играла в игрушку "ты - мне, я - тебе". Мне приносили картинки, я по ним писала драбблы-зарисовки по заданному пейрингу. Здесь собраны результаты этой игры.





	1. Космос

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На принесённой картинке солнце выглядывало из-за краешка земли. В космосе.

Мой Тёмный иногда бывает таким романтичным, что просто не хватает слов. Прийти вечером с букетом фиалок, селёдкой и водкой — в самый раз. Настроение у него вот такое... Я улыбаюсь и накрываю на стол, молча. Я жду.  
— Антош, а ты когда-нибудь встречал рассвет?  
— Конечно, думаю, что каждый человек хотя бы раз в жизни это делал. А ты?  
Он молчит и смотрит прямо в душу, как всегда.  
— Я всегда мечтал увидеть солнце из космоса. Знаешь, зависнуть где-нибудь над нашей ущербной планеткой и смотреть, как его лучи медленно откусывают краешек земли, окрашивают нелепый голубой своими красками... Дивное, должно быть, зрелище.  
— Мечтал? А сейчас? — что-то мне не нравится его настроение, я судорожно начинаю перебирать в голове возможности это исправить.  
— Сейчас? — Завулон улыбается тепло и уютно. — А сейчас у меня есть ты.  
Мой Тёмный иногда умеет быть романтиком.


	2. Библиотека

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На принесённой картинке ночную солидную библиотеку освещали рыжие фонари.

Вообще-то, Лондон у меня всегда ассоциировался с королевой, туманом и Холмсом. Три кита, мои личные одомашненные тараканы. К тому же, если честно, побывать там я как-то не планировал. Но у меня же теперь есть личное неугомонное чудовище — всезнающее и непоседливое. И именно из-за него теперь Лондон для меня — это пыль старинных книг в пустой библиотеке, желтоватые отблески уличных фонарей, горячий кофе под открытым небом и мерный стук сердца под рукой. Впрочем, последнее не только Лондон, последнее — мой Темный.


	3. Кофе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На принесённой картинке над чёрным кофе в белой чашке вился явно ароматный пар.

— Городецкий, что здесь делает это?  
Я моргнул и посмотрел на предмет возмущения. Подумаешь, кофе, эка невидаль, чего так громко кричать ни свет ни заря. Но разве от Тёмного так просто избавишься?  
— Я повторю свой вопрос ещё один раз. Что здесь делает эта растворимая гадость?  
Я пожал плечами и протёр глаза, всё равно поспать больше не дадут.  
— Ну, чего ты так возмущаешься? Сам меня приучил пить кофе на завтрак.  
— Я ни разу не готовил тебе эту отраву!  
— Знаю, но ты ведь не каждое утро со мной? А варить кофе так, как это делаешь ты, я всё равно не умею, — я изловчился и потянул замершего у кровати Завулона на себя. — Так что — какая разница?  
Тёмный улёгся рядом, посмотрел на меня, на банку, что-то прикинул.  
— Знаешь, если это такой способ показать, что хочешь жить вместе... Что ж, банку на выброс, я согласен.


	4. Новогодний блеск

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На принесённой картинке рождественнская ослепительная звезда.

— И что у нас с Новым годом?  
— С Новым годом?  
— Ну, да, это праздник такой, Антош, нельзя сказать что древний, но...  
— Не язви, я знаю что это такое. Я просто не знал, что он будет у нас.  
— Хм... Странный ты, Светлый, тебе уже говорили? Преследовать меня пылкими взорами — можно; лопать приготовленные мною завтраки — не возбраняется; а ёлку и подарки зажал?  
— Что? Нет, конечно, я просто не думал...  
— Вот и дальше не думай. Нам нужна маленькая живая красавица, много игрушек и... хрустальные звезды?  
— Звезды? — мое сердце выплясывало какой-то древний победный танец.  
— Ага, будем пить шампанское и загадывать желания.  
— Какие?  
— Любые. Суть в том, чтобы потом их отгадать и исполнить.  
Я расхохотался от переполнившего меня счастья. Кажется, это будет самый лучший Новый год в моей жизни.


	5. Сказочный дворец

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На принесённой картинке мраморные ступени, лепнина, золото и канделябры со свечами.

— А Гессер, -— мой голос с каждым произнесенным словом становится тише, — отпуск подписал.  
Когда входишь в знакомую до каждой трещинки квартиру, а попадаешь в сказочный дворец, первым делом хочется проснуться. Широкие лестницы, позолота, мерцающие свечи. И, видимо, чтобы добить бедного Светлого окончательно: Надюшка — принцесса на шее у то ли злого колдуна, то ли недружелюбного короля затерянного государства.  
— Наконец-то, — король фырчит и отпускает счастливо хохочущую добычу на пол. — Теперь можно и к морю собраться, а то, знаешь ли, моя фантазия без подзарядки начинает сбоить. А мы этого не хотим, правда, Ваше Величество?  
— Правда, — милостиво соглашается принцесса и с громким топотом устремляется туда, где раньше была детская, — только нужно быстро собираться, небо хочет громко плакать, и драконы не смогут летать.  
Я ошалело моргаю, а Завулон ехидно улыбается:  
— Что стоишь? Собирайся, а то драконы капризничать начнут.


End file.
